You Can't Leave Yet!
While at a party hosted by Katie, Katie holds everyone back to watch a clip show of some of their fondest memories. Episode Summary There's a party happening at Katie's house. Katie's sister, Hailey, privately comments to Katie about how the party is kind of lame. Katie thinks it's lit. Katie's friends are talking amongst each other and are agreeing to leave. Casha is the first to speak up about leaving. Everyone else follows. Katie then tells them not to leave yet, because they haven't seen the clip show yet. Everyone is confused, but they just respect Katie's wishes and sit back down for the clip show. Katie first plays a montage of some of the most heroic moments on the show. Tori mentions how she had to be home 15 minutes ago. Hailey feels bad that they have to indure this painful clip show. Shannon overhears and disagrees. Shannon thinks this is bringing back some good memories. Katie then plays some of the most epic fails. Casha thinks this would make a good TV clip show. Olivia mentions that this is a TV clip show. Casha stares at the camera, then continues watching. At this point, Kaitlin has the popcorn pulled out and is enjoying every second of the clip show. Then Katie plays some of the most sentimental moments on the show. Some of the girls start crying. Anna is getting quite bored and gets up to leave. Katie wonders where Anna is going. Anna thinks this clip show is a complete waste of time and is ready to go home. It's late and she just wants to sleep. Katie is mad at Anna because she's totally disrespecting her. Maddie wonders if playing clips of some of the coolest moments ever will do anything. Luckily, it does. Anna feels nostalgia kicking in. She sits back down and digs into some popcorn herself. Katie then plays some best friend moments on the show. All the girls, including Hailey, are enjoying it. Kaitlin is really glad that Katie did this. Katie is too. Emma thinks that this party wasn't so lame after all. Hailey comes out with homemade milkshakes for the girls. Katie thanks Hailey and thinks she's the best sister ever. Then, Kaitlin says it's time for the bloopers. Maddie had no idea that this show even had bloopers. Kaitlin says that a lot of them were behind the scenes moments. Kayla is interested. Kaitlin can't wait for the bloopers with Kayla in them, because they're hilarious. The girls sit and watch bloopers and remember all those moments. The girls are having such a good time they even end up spending the night at Katie's. Production Information * The only known CGI is used in episode clips * Twenty-sixth time the fourth wall is broken * The first clip show style episode Trivia * The clips are as follows: ** Heroic Moments: *** "The Chocolate Bunny" *** "Straight Outta School" *** "Never Fear, Kaitlin Is Here!" *** "Super Kaitlin!" *** "Banished From School" *** "The Kaitlin Movie" *** "Journey to the Center of Olivia's Mind" *** "Fly Away" *** "Kaitlin at the Olympics" *** "The Kaitlin Movie 2" ** Epic Fails: *** "Shining Like a Diamond" *** "Kaitlin's Candy Crisis" *** "Austin's A Bit Cranky" *** "Just Use Your Imagination" *** "High School Troubles" *** "Biology Buddies" *** "Fairly Weird Parents" *** "Driving Gone Wrong" *** "Club Kaitlin" *** "Snow Day" *** "The Crazy Backyard Contraption" *** "Don't Doubt, Don't Pout" ** Sentimental Moments: *** "High School Troubles" *** "Kaitlin's Christmas Wish" *** "I Dream Of Kaitlin" *** "Straight Outta School" *** "Kaitlin and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day" *** "Maddie Needs A Little Love" *** "Not Meant To Be" *** "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills" *** "Anti-Love" *** "Welcome to the Forest" ** Coolest Moments: *** "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" *** "Rock and Roll Kaitlin" *** "The Legend of Savannah" *** "Beach Day" *** "The Story About Katie" *** "The Greatest Easter Egg Hunt Ever!" *** "Sucked Into The Video Game" *** "The Kaitlin Movie 2" *** "Pirates of the High School" *** "The Man With Two Kaitlins" *** "Snow Day" *** "The Battle Between Savannah and Shannon" *** "A Trip Up Mount Rushmore" *** "Immortal" ** Best Friend Moments: *** "Camping Gone Wrong" *** "Straight Outta School" *** "The Greatest Easter Egg Hunt Ever!" *** "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town" *** "Thankful For My Friends?" *** "Green With Envy" *** "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills" *** "Shining Like a Diamond" *** "Call Her Maybe" *** "High School Troubles" ** Bloopers: *** "The Hardest Test Ever" *** "Party 'Til We're Purple" *** "Kaitlin and the Unfinished Lunch" *** "The Kaitlin Movie" *** "Piles and Piles of Papers" *** "Austin's A Bit Cranky" *** "A Series Of Unfortunate Events" *** "Summer Is Here!" *** "Spring Has Sprung?" *** "Look Out, Here Comes Savannah!" *** "The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Musical" *** "Just Use Your Imagination" *** "She Speaks The Truth" *** "Club Kaitlin" *** "Biology Buddies" *** "You Give School A Bad Name" * Some of Katie's parodies from "Parodies Upon Parodies" are seen in her house * The Sonic Heroes instrumental from ''Sonic Runners ''is heard during the heroic moments * Groose's theme from ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ''is heard during the epic fails ** Also makes this the second time the song is heard on the show * Luma and the Hat from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''is heard during the sentimental moments * The Emerald Beach remix from ''Sonic Generations ''is heard during the coolest moments * An instrumental of You've Got A Friend In Me from ''Toy Story ''plays during the best friend moments * The Puzzle Plank Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''is heard during the bloopers Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles